


Move on

by spirituallara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Lance/Allura, Past Relationship(s), basically bc I didn't like how things ended for my bae lance, ig kinda angst but not really at all lmao, let Klance b happy pls, this is after season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirituallara/pseuds/spirituallara
Summary: Keith comes to visit Lance on his farm, as he has something important to say.





	Move on

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't even know. Just take it.  
> My first thought after S8 was "hey, so Klance still have a chance at least, right..."

It had been a pretty hot day, too hot even, because Lance had to water the crops twice.  
He wiped the last sweat off his forehead as he watched the sky intently.  
"The sun's gonna set soon, huh..." he mumbled absentmindedly, a bit of relief mixing into his usual anxiety. Night wasn't good, to be honest.  
Night wasn't busy.   
There was nothing to distract him, nothing for him to do. Still hands meant empty mind, empty mind meant a flooding income of thoughts he couldn't handle.  
The sun's gonna set soon, huh?   
It was already that time of the day again.  
Lance sighed to himself, unable to keep his spirits up any longer.   
He strolled away from the fields listlessly, deciding it was about time he lead the cattle inside their barns.   
He'd come to enjoy it, the farm life-- at least he liked to think that. At least he liked to tell that to his family and friends.  
Of course, it wasn't a complete lie.  
He liked animals. He liked seeing his nephew and his niece play amongst the wildflowers. He liked being busy. He liked getting away from the roaring storm inside his head.   
He could lead a long life this way.  
A long life, huh?   
Was it doubt that rose at this time? Or was it realization? 

Lance was just about to head into his house, thinking of something to do inside, when the gate to his farm opened with a slow, but loud, squeak.  
He whipped his head around and was mildly surprised to see Keith standing on the other end of the property.  
"Hey, Lance." he called out as he always would.   
Keith wasn't one for drama, for fancy words.   
"Hey. Aren't you busy?" Lance asked, still a little thrown off. Keith did visit him from time to time, but usually, the other man was way too busy to drop by.  
"Not today." Keith replied simply, finally coming to a halt in front of Lance.  
Lance noted-- somewhat annoyed-- that he had to tilt up his head to look at Keith's face when they were this close.  
Oh - this might be good.  
Thinking about Keith, that is.  
Somehow, it made for a good distraction.   
"Well, come on in, then," Lance offered, finally remembering to smile.  
Keith didn't smile back. Was he falling back into old habits?   
Keith followed worldlessly, as Lance walked off into the bathroom to wash his hands.  
"I think I need to take a shower. Can you wait a little?"   
"Sure," Keith closed his eyes as he fell back into a red armchair - a present from Veronica - "take your time."   
Lance was taken aback by the kind words as they didn't necessarily match Keith's behaviour at the moment.   
"Thanks... well, make yourself at home."  
Even if Keith said nice things like that, Lance never took long showers. He had enjoyed taking baths as a kid. Swimming in a pond, in a river, in the ocean.   
Lance had loved the water.   
Maybe - yeah, he still did, actually.   
He didn't love how his mind wandered off during such activities, though.   
So he got back out of the shower in less than 5 minutes, having hurried with washing himself off properly.   
Keith was in the same spot where Lance had left him, looking up in surprise.  
"That was quick." he commented and Lance shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'm tired, is all."  
He sat down on the couch across from Keith and looked him over.   
He'd put on some more muscle recently. Well - Lance had too, because of the farm work, but Keith's body seemed more prone to it.   
It flickered again, then, when Lance's eyes quickly found the face of his old rival again, of his friend: Keith was very handsome.   
"You look good." Lance allowed himself to say, the ghost of a teasing smile playing on his lips.  
Keith's face broke into a grin after a few seconds.  
"Wow, I would've never thought I'd receive a compliment like this from you... you look good, too. Or - well..." Keith's smile faded. Lance's did as well.  
"Actually, there's a reason I dropped by today - mostly... mostly to check in, of course, but..."   
Lance's hands were stuck against his knees as he got a bad feeling about whatever this conversation was going to entail. He hated to admit it, but Keith knew him well. Too well, maybe.   
"... You wanna sit on the porch?"   
"Huh?"   
Lance breathed out in an attempt to compose himself.  
"It's nice, sitting out at this time. I have some iced tea Hunk brought over, too."   
Keith looked after Lance, as he got up to retrieve two glasses and a can of the cool beverage.  
He then got up, holding the door open for the brunette, following him outside.

They sat on the wooden stairs then, wordlessly, watching the stars, the pink, purple and green reflections of the galaxy, mixing into the dark blue of the summer nightsky.   
"Well, that's a sight..." Keith whispered and then he turned to look at Lance.  
His blue eyes were reflecting the lights of the sky so vividly that Keith found himself staring for a while.  
"Lance." he spoke and their eyes finally met.  
"I want you to come with me."  
There was a pause, brief, then long.   
Blue eyes reflecting confusion.  
"Huh? What..."   
Keith bit onto his lower lip.  
"You can't stay this way forever. You - I'm not saying that you shouldn't remember Allura, but..."   
Lance lowered his head, closing his eyes.

Ah. There it was. 

That pain.

"Look, this life here... that's not you. The Lance I know... adventurous, outgoing, selfless and kind..."  
Their eyes met again.   
"Lance..."   
Keith went to interwine their hands.  
"Come with me. I can't stand seeing you so unhappy. So... so stuck on the past. Everyone has moved on except you and it's just..."   
Lance swallowed hard.  
"I did love her, you know."  
Keith sighed shakily.  
"I know. But... you should also know that..." 

And Lance saw it coming then, with confusion, but he didn't see it coming.

"I love you." 

His heart was beating so painfully hard in his chest, yet he couldn't make sense of what he was feeling.   
"Keith... I... what?"   
Keith avoided his gaze, he seemed uncomfortable.  
"I don't know when... or why... but... I guess I realized when seeing you with Allura. I thought... I don't know, at first I thought it annoyed me because it could distract from our mission, but... I realized that I was jealous..."   
Keith paused for a moment, his hands grasping onto Lance's harder.   
"I want to make you happy. I know that, even if only for a short time, there was something between us... before the first Robeast appeared..."  
His face broke into a sad smile.  
"Hell, even when you went on your first date with Allura..."   
The old Lance would've denied everything.   
The present Lance couldn't.  
He'd imagined it countless times - he'd long realized... even now, he knew that a part of him loved Keith, but...  
"Keith... I, look... I do... I do have feelings for you..." - A look of surprise - "...but I still love Allura. My pain over losing her is still so overhelming... would you really be okay with that?"   
The old Keith would've said no.   
The Keith now had matured.  
"I want to help you move on. I miss Allura, too, we all do... but she would want you to be happy, as well. I want to make you happy."   
Keith breathed out, composing himself one last time.  
"Lance... our lives will be long. Half-Galran, Half-Altean... and I want to spend mine with you. I know this is surprising... and too early, maybe... but I'm putting it out there. Because I do love you."  
The deja vu hit Lance right in the stomach.  
Those were almost the same words he'd once said to Allura... and it was proof for Keith's true feelings. If he felt the same way about Lance as Lance had felt about Allura... then there were no doubts left. 

And with the next breath, his heart felt lighter, like a big weight had been taken off his chest.  
"Thank you..." Lance whispered.  
He went to lean his head against Keith's shoulder and they stayed this way for a while, looking at the universe in silence. 

"I always knew you were the future."


End file.
